


Late Night Rendezvous

by Jongzie



Series: Tumblr [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cum Inside, Drunk Sex, F/M, Hair Pulling, Marking, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut, Strangers, alcohol use, another failed crack ending, but not really noona kink, excessive use of noona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jongzie/pseuds/Jongzie
Summary: Your friend drags you to the club and sinfulness happens?QQ I am bad at summaries





	Late Night Rendezvous

You regretted going to the club the second the cab pulled up in front of it. It was bursting at the seams with people, the line out front wrapping around the side of the building and down the block.

You let out an annoyed groan and give your best friend a level stare as you both climb out of the vehicle. “I told you this was a bad idea. Couldn’t Yugyeom have just taken you out for a nice dinner or something? This place is packed.”

“Oh, hush. It’ll be fun. Maybe you can even snag yourself a man tonight.” Your best friend giggles and wiggles her eyebrows at you, letting out a bark of laughter at the annoyed eyeroll you send her way.

You let out a huff as the two of you approach the bouncer, giving your names and gaining entrance immediately. You would be surprised at the ease of access if it wasn’t for the fact that you knew Yugyeom was good friends with the owner of the place. You are well aware of how loaded the guy is thanks to your best friend’s ramblings about all things Yugyeom. You have never met the guy, but apparently that was going to change tomorrow, as you were being dragged to a fancy brunch by the love birds in the morning.

You and your best friend make your way through the packed crowd of the lower area and over to the set of stairs that leads to the VIP section overlooking the rest of the club. It is much less crowded, but equally as charged as the booming party happening down below.

“Come on, Yugie said to meet him at the bar.” Your best friend grabs your arm, tugging you forward as she smiles ear to ear at the prospect of seeing him. The two of you slither your way through the writhing crowd towards the bar. The second Yugyeom comes into view, your traitorous best friend releases your wrist and takes off to go meet him.

You roll your eyes at her and continue to make your way towards them. As soon as your friend can rip herself away from her boyfriend momentarily, she turns to you. “Babe, you good if we go dance for a while?” She gives you a pleading look with her hands pushed together in prayer. “Please?”

You slightly shake your head and chuckle, flicking your hand towards the dance floor. “Go, but you owe me a drink!”

She starts to back away, yelling over the music, “Tell Jackson you’re with Yugie! He’ll give you all the drinks you want!”

You laugh out and nod, waving her away and watch her disappear into the crowd. You hop up onto the barstool that had previously been occupied by Yugyeom and wave Jackson over. When he arrives, you tell him you are with the boy and order your first drink.

You stay seated at the bar over the next hour, laughing and chatting with Jackson, consuming drink after drink. With every little bit of alcohol you take in, the looser and more relaxed you start to feel. Just as Jackson is finishing up his story about the trip he took to the US with his boyfriend, Mark, his attention shifts and a wide smile spreads across his face.

“Jinyoung-ah!” He calls out as the only available stool at the bar, that being the one next to yours, gets pulled out slightly and a tall man slides up onto it, smiling gently at the bartender. The name registers as familiar to you, but your tipsy enough at this point that you don’t dwell on it.

He and Jackson do a casual little handshake before the man, Jinyoung, orders a shot of tequila. Jackson obliges, and when it’s placed in front of him he doesn’t hesitate to take the whole thing, hissing at the slight burn. You can’t help but glance at the man every now and then, swearing to yourself you have never seen anyone so good looking.

He is dressed casually, his entirely black outfit working impeccably well with the pale tone of his skin, and his jet hair naturally parted and pushed away from his face. Jackson introduces the two of you and you all begin chatting. By the time fifteen minutes has passed, you have learned minor details about the handsome stranger. He tells you he is in business, and insists on calling you Noona when he finds out he is your junior.

During this time Jinyoung has ordered, and drank, three more shots of tequila, clearly intent on getting drunk tonight. You glance at each other occasionally, small smiles playing on your lips when you catch each other looking. The stools are close enough together that every time Jinyoung adjusts his seating, his knee brushes lightly against yours, sending little jolts through you with every touch.

The next time he adjusts himself, though, he doesn’t move away. He looks at you with questioning eyes, and presses his knee harder against yours, almost as if he is asking if it’s okay. You look forward and push back against him, laughing quietly to yourself.

The butterflies have kicked up in your stomach rapidly from the touch. Even more so when you feel a warm hand rest on your thigh. Jackson excuses himself to go serve another patron, and you feel Jinyoung’s hand tighten slightly around your thigh before releasing it. He turns his stool towards you, and you look over to see him holding out his hand.

You look down at it and back up to his face, a confused expression on your own. He laughs out and takes your hand in his. “Dance with me?” You nod, giggling when he pulls you down off the stool and towards the dancefloor.

The previously semi-light atmosphere turns hot the second you begin dancing with one another. Jinyoung pulls you in close, his hands placed firmly on your hips as he wedges his knee between your thighs. You wrap your arms loosely around his neck, lacing your fingers through the back of his hair as you both start moving in sync with one another.

You are forehead to forehead, breathing each other in. Jinyoung is grasping you tightly at the waist with one hand, while the other travels slowly behind to cup your ass. You gasp out, clutching his hair tighter when he grips your cheek harshly, tugging you more firmly against him.

He begins to run his lips across your jaw and down your neck, nipping lightly and planting small pecks as he goes. If it were any other time you would have been embarrassed at the public display, but you had lost any semblance of caring as the last of your drink settled in your stomach.

Feeling brave, you tug Jinyoung’s head back by his hair and connect your lips to his. You both open to one another immediately, your tongues meeting hotly in the middle. The taste of tequila overwhelms your senses and you mewl into the kiss. Jinyoung releases his bruising hold on your hip, gripping the back of your head and groaning in response.

You begin to feel him harden against your thigh as you continue to grind into one another, your already present arousal heightening at the feeling. Jinyoung breaks the kiss and places his cheek against yours, his hot breaths fanning against your ear. “Fuck, Noona… I want you so bad.”

You moan lightly at the title, tipping your head to the side when he starts nibbling down your neck. “Ah, S-shit. Me too, Jinyoung-ah”

Jinyoung chuckles into your neck at the reaction, looking up with a tipsy smile that offsets the lust in his gaze. “My place?”

You nod before kissing him once more, grabbing his wrist and dragging him towards the exit.

Jinyoung has his face buried in your neck for most of the cab ride, sucking and biting marks over the previously unblemished skin while rubbing you through the thin fabric of your jeans, whispering about how he can feel your wetness through them. The adrenaline pumping through you has sobered you a little, so it’s hard to not feel mildly embarrassed when small whimpers escape you. Thankfully, the cab driver doesn’t say anything, ignoring what’s going on in the back seat.

After what seems like hours, the cab arrives at its destination. You let out a sigh of relief before Jinyoung grabs you by the wrist and tugs you out of the vehicle. He pulls out what looks like a small stack of larger bills, handing them to driver before continuing your journey into the building.

Jinyoung can’t take his hands off you as he guides you through the lobby, stopping every once in a while to pull you in for a heated kiss. The two of you stumble into the elevator when it arrives, latched onto each other in an almost desperate way. Jinyoung separates from you momentarily to push the button for his floor, and you decide to take this opportunity to take a little control.

When the doors close, you grab Jinyoung by the shoulders and push him against the wall. He lets out a sound of surprise as he falls back into it, which quickly turns into quiet groans when you latch onto his neck. You mimic what he had been doing to you in the cab, sucking and nibbling the skin, making sure to mark him up the same way he surely did to you.

Jinyoung is gripping your ass with bruising force and groaning out when the elevator dings, you pull back to look at your handiwork, smiling to yourself when you see the small blotches painted across his neck. Jinyoung kisses you quickly before grabbing your hand and pulling you out of the elevator. He makes quick work of unlocking the door, pushing it open and ushering you inside.

As soon as the door clicks shut, Jinyoung pushes you up against it, boxing you in and attaching his lips to yours in a sloppy kiss. You push the snug leather jacket off his shoulders, hearing an audible smack when the heavy material hits the ground. Jinyoung breaks the kiss and grabs the hem of your shirt, tugging it over your head, immediately diving in attaching his teeth and lips to your collar bone.

You shudder and moan as his painful bites transform into pleasure, excited at the prospect of the evidence staying on your skin for days. You reach back and unclasp your bra as he continues, letting it fall away. Jinyoung falls to his knees in front of you, groaning lowly as he takes one of your breast into his mouth.

You tug tightly at his hair, gasping and whimpering as he begins abusing the skin just as he did above. When you can’t take it anymore, you tug him up and maneuver him around so he is flat against the door. You make quick work of his shirt, pulling it off and tossing it to the side before you begin to work on unbuckling his belt.

You can’t help but reach down and rub his cock through his skin-tight jeans, effectively causing him to grasp your arms with bruising force as he bucks into the touch. You begin to suck and kiss your way down his body while unbuttoning his pants, leaving small blemishes along the way.

You sink down to your knees in front of him and tug down the front of his pants and briefs, allowing his swollen red cock to break free of its confines. You take his generous cock in your hand and pump it a few times before leaning in and taking the swollen tip into your mouth, desperate to have a taste.

You and Jinyoung moan simultaneously as the smooth skin hits your tongue. He brings a hand down and laces his fingers through your hair as you begin to suck lightly while pumping the length you have yet to taste. “Ah fuck, Noona.” Jinyoung groans out, closing his eyes and resting his head back against the door.

You take as much of him as you can before his cock hits the back of your throat, causing you to gag. Jinyoung starts pumping his hips lightly in rhythm with you as you begin you start moving up and down his length, holding onto the base and moving your hand in tandem with your mouth.

Jinyoung jerks his hips forward and groans deeply on a particularly hard suck, causing you to reach out and hold his hips firmly against the door as you continue. You pull back so only the tip is in your mouth, pumping the rest of the length as you suck harshly at the sensitive head, flicking your tongue along the ridge.

Jinyoung’s jaw clenches tightly at the stimulation, his grip on your hair tightening to a delightfully painful degree. He tugs your head back, unlatching you from his cock, before reaching down and pulling you up to a standing position. He switches places with you, falling to his knees as he unbuttons your jeans and tugs them down until you have to step out of them.

He runs his hands slowly up your legs, settling them on your hips before he leans forward. He nips at the skin exposed above your panties, toying with the edges and lightly snapping the elastic against your skin. You release a shaky breath when his nibbles grow closer and closer to the edge of the thin fabric.

“Noona… you’re so fucking wet.” He looks up at you with a lust filled gazed as he plants a kiss on the soaked front of the material. He moves up after that, kissing your stomach once before grabbing the edge of your panties with his teeth, dragging them down your legs and releasing them, allowing them to fall to the floor.

Once the offending garment is gone, Jinyoung smirks at you before lifting your leg and throwing it over his shoulder. You gasp and reach down to steady yourself, a loud moan bursting from you when he attaches his mouth to your drenched heat. He licks and sucks at your clit fervently as you buck against his face, sending waves of pleasure through you as he moans at the taste.

Jinyoung pulls away for a moment as he brings a hand up, inserting two fingers inside you before he dives back in. “Fucking god, Jinyoung. F-fuck! You’re so fucking good.” You cry out as he continues, dragging his teeth lightly across your clit.

The sensation is overwhelming, causing you to squeeze your eyes shut tightly. He removes his fingers from you and brings his face lower, inserting his tongue as deep as it can go. He sucks and licks as if he wants to drink every last bit of your wetness. As he brings his thumb up to toy with your clit, you feel you orgasm begin to approach, your breath picking up to a rapid pace.

Jinyoung notices the change and stops what he is doing completely, moving his face and hands away from you immediately, effectively cutting off your orgasm. You whine at the loss and try to push his head back towards you, desperate for release. He grabs your wrists and removes your hands from his head, shaking it slightly as he stands. “Not yet, Noona. I’m not done with you yet.”

Your whine gets cut off when Jinyoung lifts you off the ground, wrapping your legs securely around his waist. He connects his lips with yours as your wrap your arms loosely around his neck, sliding his tongue in as he grips at your hips. He pulls back and gives you a heated look, his breath coming out in heavy pants. “Bed? Or do you want it here?”

“Fuck, do it here. Please. Fuck me like this, Jinyoung-ah.” He kisses you once more before reaching down and lining his cock up with your entrance. You tighten your hold around him as he slides in, both of you moaning out in unison.

Once he is all the way, he leans forward and takes the skin of your neck harshly between his teeth before he starts fucking into you at a relentless pace. You grip his shoulders and cry out, digging your nails into his skin to the point you’re sure you’ve drawn blood.

Jinyoung releases an almost animalistic growl at this, tossing his head back in pleasure as he continues to fuck up into you, his toned muscles rippling from the effort. You release your grip on him and allow your head to fall forward against his shoulder, small mewls and whimpers escaping you from the pleasure.

Jinyoung brings a hand up and grabs the back of your hair, pulling your head back and roughly kisses you. You bring your hands up and grip the back of his head, holding him there as your tongues slide together in the most sinful way possible. You moan into the kiss when he removes his hand from your head, and instead brings it down to thumb at your clit.

Your legs begin to shake as your orgasm builds, it hits sharp and quick, causing you to break the kiss and cry out. You claw at Jinyoung’s back as wave after powerful wave hits you. “Ah, Shit. Noona, you feel so fucking good. I’m gonna come soon.” Jinyoung moans at the feeling of you tightening around him, his rhythm faltering slightly at the feeling.

His breath his coming out in short pants as he fucks into you, desperate for release. After a few more thrusts, he moans deeply signaling his finish. You whimper as you can feel every pulse as he comes deep inside you, every wave of his orgasm sending spikes of pleasure straight through you.

You look at each other as you pant, both exhausted from the endeavor. He slowly lowers you to the ground, but you can barely hold your weight. Your knees buckle, and he reaches out to catch you, swooping you up into a bridal style hold, kissing the side of your head as he walks deeper into his apartment.

Still being tipsy, and now completely fucked out, you can’t concentrate on anything as he carries you to the bedroom. He fusses with something for a moment before you feel yourself being lightly placed on a mattress. Your eyes close immediately as your head hits the pillow, utterly exhausted from all that took place. The last thing your mind registers before falling asleep is a warm rag wiping lightly between your legs, and a light kiss being planted on your temple.

You wake in the morning with a start, not quite knowing where you are. Your head is pounding, and the room is entirely too bright for your liking. You look around the room and slowly the memories of last night start to come back. You start to panic for a moment, as the man is nowhere to be seen.

You notice a glass of water, aspirin, and you phone sitting on the bedside table. Deciding to check your phone last, you grab the pills and swallow them down, chugging the glass of water along with them. As you make to grab your phone, you notice a piece of paper tucked under it. You manage a chuckle when you read:

_Noona,_

_I had a meeting to attend this morning, sorry I couldn’t be there when you woke up. I hope the aspirin and water help. You’re free to use anything you need._

_Text me sometime?_

_xxx-xxx-xxx_

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_~Jinyoung_

_PS: Please don’t steal from me ;-;_

You grab your phone to input his number, and curse when you see what time it is. You barely have any time before the silly brunch your friends invited you to. Not only that, you have a million missed calls and texts from your best friend wondering where the fuck you are.

You jump out of the bed, finding your clothes and bag in a neat pile on the chair nearby, getting dressed at light speed and heading towards the exit. You glance around the apartment as you make your way out, shocked at how nice everything is. Not having the time to drool over the fancy place, you rush out the door.

You hail a cab when you make it out to the street, giving him the address and promising to give him extra if he gets you to the location as quick as possible. You shoot you friend a text, apologizing profusely and promising to explain everything when you arrive. She seems okay when she texts back, clearly relieved, but more excited about the juicy details about your late-night rendezvous.

You check yourself in the compact you carry in your purse, groaning when you see the remainder of last night’s makeup smeared around your eyes. You make quick work of it, cleaning it up as much as possible, thankful that it seems your clothes are at least clean, thanks to Jinyoung. You toy with your hair to make it look presentable, finishing up just as the cab reaches its destination.

You give the cabbie what you owe, plus a little more, as you dash out of the cab and into the restaurant. You gather yourself for a moment, not wanting the hostess to think you’re a maniac, before approaching her and giving her Yugyeom’s name.

She smiles politely and leads you deeper in, you spot Yugyeom’s tuft of bright yellow hair and sigh in relief, it seems everyone beat you here as there is another man seated at the table. Your friend’s eyes widen when she sees you, clearly taken aback by your appearance. You shake your head as if telling her not to ask, at least not now, as you reach the table.

You clear your throat and sit next to her, looking down as you adjust yourself in your seat. The moment you look up to greet Yugyeom and his friend, you choke on nothing, coughing violently. Sitting across from you in all his marked up, beautiful glory is none other than Jinyoung.

Jinyoung is smiling at you sweetly as your best friend smacks your back hard, clearly under the impression that your dying. “Noona~~, I didn’t think I would see you so soon.”

Your coughing fit subsides, and your friend stops slapping you, a confused look on her face. She looks back and forth between the two of you, at the marks, slowly putting the pieces together. When they finally all fall into place she starts howling with laughter, smacking the table loudly. You squeeze your eyes shut and grip the seat of your chair, feeling yourself grow hotter and hotter with every passing moment.

You know, that you are never going to live this down.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! You can follow or send requests to my [Tumblr!](https://didjaseemahbag.tumblr.com/) All comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
